


Battle of the Blades

by ChibiTabatha



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Glanni is better at ice skating, Ice Skating, Kisses, M/M, they're super cute, Íþró sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Glanni teaches Íþró a thing or two about ice skating and ice dancing





	Battle of the Blades

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs for ages now, and honestly I'm glad I finally finished it. Someone suggested this to me while I was struggling to write something else which I think still isn't done. I sorta based it off a TV show I watched when it was on by the same name. They took hockey players slapped some figure skates on them and made it a competition. Honestly it's really good, I loved it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this!

“There's more to ice skating than just slamming people into the boards and slapping a rubber disk around you know,” Glanni’s long fingers laced up one of his ice skates.  
  
Íþróttaálfurinn looked longingly at his hockey skates, “I can't believe you talked me into this.”  
  
“What were you going to do with Halla and Solla? They may enjoy sports, but Solla wants to be a dancer, you can also dance on the ice. Be more open to other sports Íþró,” he shot the sports elf an unimpressed look.  
  
“Anyone can play hockey!” the shorter defended.  
  
“Girls are smaller, protective gear aside, guys are bigger. One good body check and one of your charges is going to be really hurt,” adjusting his pants around the one skate, he tested the movement of his foot. Deeming it acceptable, he moved on to the other skate, “Well, you going to put them on or what?”  
  
The elf grumbled mildly under his breath pulling a pair of black ice skates towards himself. As Glanni finished lacing up his skate and adjusting the cuff of his pants again he stood and waited for the other to finish. “These fit differently.”  
  
Glanni rolled his eyes, “Because they're designed for other uses. Careful you don't snag the picks on the way out there, alright?”  
  
Glanni adjusted the pink and black sweater he was wearing as he headed through the hall to the ice rink. As soon as the cool air hit his skin he felt a little shiver of excitement. Easily gliding out onto the ice he didn't bother to look back at the shorter man. The feel of the ice gliding under his feet was freeing, like he could go anywhere and do anything.  
  
After a simple lap around the rink he slid up to Íþró still standing by the entrance. Grabbing his hand with a small chuckle, “I thought you weren't scared of anything Íþróttaálfurinn.”  
  
" I'm not. I was just watching your form. You enjoy ice skating,” it wasn't a question and Glanni could only flush that he had been so obvious.  
  
“Of course. It's a beautiful activity. Almost as beautiful as I am,” he tried to bury the embarrassment under arrogance and confidence.  
  
“I agree that you are very nice to look at while you are skating,” the shorter man tried to push off with the tip of his skate and immediately tipped forward.  
  
Glanni got pulled down with the shorter man, but angled his body to fall on his butt instead of his knees. He laughed, the elf leveling him with a non-threatening glare before joining in his laughter. “You never kick off with your toes like that, unless you know what you're doing,” the taller man wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
“These skates are impossible,” the shorter man groused.  
  
Glanni stood, brushing some of the ice off his pants. “Impossible? For the great Íþróttaálfurinn?” the taller smiled smugly. “Maybe you should stay there and cool off than,” Glanni kicked off again, this time gradually picking up speed. A simple turn and he was gliding backwards, speeding past Íþró, his eyes wide as saucers. Even skating backwards as he was he kept the speed, once he was going straight again he lifted his foot and jumped into a double axle. He landed it flawlessly. Normally being a show-off was his thing, but he had been out of practice.  
  
Soft clapping as he sped past the fallen hero again, accompanied by soft whistling. Bringing himself into a spin he brought his foot above his head into a  Biellmann spin, holding onto his skate firmly. Dropping his leg out straight parallel to the ice brought him into the slower camel spin. Bringing himself out of the spin he skated back over to the shorter, “Which part of that seemed easy dear  Íþróttaálfurinn? Or perhaps you would be more interested in foot work?”  
  
Kicking off again he gained speed crossing one foot over the other. A quick bracket turn and he was backwards. Weaving slightly, a hop to change directions. Crouching into a catch-foot spin, his left leg extending in front of him. Up again, another turn. More crossovers, another hop, and a sharp stop in front of the elf. “Whoa Glanni, I didn’t know there was so much to ice skating!” the warm blue eyes shining up at him were full of wonderment.  
  
“Of course, and ice dancing relies more on footwork than regular figure skating. I’ve even seen people doing bits and pieces of staple ballroom dancing on the ice,” he could feel his chest puffing out in pride. “Let’s get you up and learning,” he held out his hands to the downed man.  
  
Glanni helped pull the shorter up, the criminal not letting go of his hands, “Now that you’ve fallen, you should be less nervous.  
  
“You could tell?” the pointy mustache twitched.  
  
“Of course. This,” he motioned to the empty rink, “is new to you. Of course you’ll be nervous.” Smiling softly he tugged the other man by his hands, “We’ll skate this way for a bit until we can go side by side, alright?”  
  
“Of course Glanni, lead away,” something deep in his chest lit up at that.  
  
“Alright push with the whole of your foot. Slightly angled, yes, like that,” the softly started to glide, Glanni staying slightly ahead of the more athletic man. “Now to pick up speed, you have to cross one foot over the other,” they slowly picked up speed. “We don’t want to go too much faster than this, we just want to go faster than the snail’s pace. After this turn we’re going to do a simple hop. Just like you would normally. But turn so you’re going backwards,” he let go of the man’s hands and watched as he pushed up of the ice and turned a little too far, he missed the landing and fell right onto his ass.  
  
Íþró went from shocked to laughing, “This is much, much harder than it looks. Are you sure you don’t want to teach them?”  
  
“Ew, be near those brats? No way,” he turned up his nose.  
  
“I’m afraid even if you put me through boot camp I wouldn’t be able to teach them as well as you,” blue eyes blinked at him softly, imploring him to reconsider  
  
Glanni pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, chewing on the tender flesh slightly. “I’ll think about it. Only because I don’t think you’ll be able to teach them at all,” he crossed his arms and huffed slightly.  
  
“Thank you,” the elf smiled up at him holding up his hand.  
  
Glanni huffed and helped pull the shorter up again. This time when righted, the athletic man gently grabbed him by the hips and spun them around. Glanni’s heart hammered in his chest from the adrenaline, “What are you doing you dum-” he was cut off by a pair of warm lips sealing over his.  
  
T he taller man’s feet returned to the ice under him, slowly parting from the other. “You’re lucky I’m so fond of you. You never attempt a lift on the ice like that without practice,” he crossed his arms over his chest scowling.  
  
“Sorry Glanni, I just felt the urge to kiss you very suddenly,” the elf rubbed the side of his neck a small smile on his lips.  
  
“Well let’s get you skating again, come on,” Glanni smiled and held out his hand.  
  
They skated lazily around the rink a few times, holding hands. It was nice, not striving for speed or perfection, just enjoying each others company in the cool air. When they finally left the rink and began removing their skates there was a little utterance of a complaint, “Oh that’s sore,” followed by the athletic man rubbing his foot.  
  
“Yeah if you’re not used to the skates they squeeze your foot a little differently. They’re designed to help with the impact of the jumps and landing them,” the taller slipped his skate off, sliding his regular heeled boot on. Zipping the side up he pulled his pants over it, adjusting the hem until he felt it was fine. By the time he had his other boot on, the elf was ready to go, the rental skates returned and his regular hockey skates hooked over his shoulder.   
  
“Ready to go?” the shorter held his hand out.  
  
“Of course, I’m freezing. I need a hot chocolate to warm up,” he placed his freezing hand into the much warmer hand.  
  
" Anything you want Glanni,” the shorter took his figure skates from his other hand. When Glanni made a face at him he just smiled, “It’s so you can hold your hot chocolate.”  
  
Glanni huffed, “Thanks Íþró,” he smiled before pecking the hero on the cheek.  
  
“Thank you for teaching me a little about figure skating, it’s the least I could do,” the smile turned up at him could blind.  
  
“Well, I have to make sure you don’t ruin a potential dancer. She could go far with the right training,” the criminal chewed on his lip in thought.  
  
“I’m sure they’d love if you taught them. All of them. I’ll even put those ridiculous skates on and take lessons with all the kids,” the shorter held the door open into the cool night air.  
  
“Hmmm, I would like to see that beanie kid in skates… or the sugar kid… the gadget kid too…” he tapped on his cheek as the athletic man took his hand again. “Alright here’s the deal, I teach them figure skating every second week, and you can do hockey on the other weeks. Sound fair?”  
  
The amount of excitement in the other translated into this odd sort of vibrating, “Of course! That sounds fantastic! You will?”  
  
“For a price. I want a hot chocolate waiting for me each day I have lessons with them,” he had to turn away from the overly excited man.  
  
“I can do that! Thank you Glanni!” the smaller wrapped him up in a hug.  
  
And true to his word, there was a hot chocolate waiting for him every single time.


End file.
